


Just Say You Like Me

by Khialian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khialian/pseuds/Khialian
Summary: Do Kyungsoo has a huge crush on Kim Jongin, but is afraid to say it out loud.





	Just Say You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Redplume
> 
> Note: sorry any grammatical errors

Click! Click!

  
A cursor runs nonstop around the screen of a monitor as the hand keeps on clicking the mouse here and there. Eyes intently surveying the screen as he reads and checks different posts from a certain social media, not minding of how many hours he’s wasting just to get an update with the person of his interest.

  
That’s the life of Do Kyungsoo, who’s having this severe addiction to a person called Kim Jongin, his long time crush. Since the first time he saw this Adonis of a human walking along the hallway of their Campus, he engrave this very human in his heart and mind. Never he confesses to the boy because he’s scared – when he says scared, like really scared – but instead he followed him around mostly in social medias, saving his pictures or taking them himself with his smartphone camera and store it to a private folder.

 

Click! Saved!   
Another picture had been stored in his laptop and phone, a smile spreads on the boy’s face as he stares at the gorgeous male on the photo.

  
“Let me guess. You’re smiling because your research is done and that research was titled… KIM JONGIN?” Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s best friend said sarcastically, knowing how crazy the other is to the popular hunk in their campus.

  
Blushing all the way to his neck from being caught, Kyungsoo cough out a NO and looks around checking if anyone was listening. He hits the other in the head after making sure that no one heard them.

  
Still soothing his aching head Baekhyun teases the other again, “Come on Soo, just tell him already. At least if you did, you might get laid already and stop being a creepy stalker. Honestly , your anal cave might be blocked with cobwebs by now.” He dodges another hit from Kyungsoo.

  
“Shut that fucking pretty lips of yours now or I’ll stitch it up and make it ugly.” Kyungsoo warns the other.

  
“Aww you think my lips are pretty?” Baekhyun said battings his eyelashes, “I don’t mind you tasting it though.” Puckering his lips to further mocks the other, with them ending up playfully bickering  inside the library then being scolded by the librarian.

  
After spending the rest of their afternoon inside the library the two friends made their way out in the hallway at the same time Kim Jongin and his group exits their classroom. 

  
“Oh, shizz. Look at him, Baek. He’s so perfect.” The smaller of the two said dreamily. Sneakily snapping some pictures with his hand-phone. Though he’s not showing any emotions on the outside but inside his mind, he’s squealing and chasing butterflies whenever the side of Jongin’s lips lifts into smirk and eyes crinkling when he smiles.  

  
Even if he’s not doing anything or just standing there, Jongin still emits this strong charisma like an animal that produces strong pheromone to attract others. He’s a kind of a guy that whatever he tried to wear, or have a weird hairstyle, he still looks gorgeous. 

  
The said man is now walking pass by Kyungsoo, head tilting a little to side, making a seconds eye contact that causes the smaller to be stunned for a minute. And those few seconds made Kyungsoo’s heart to drum vigorously and red spreads over his cheeks.

  
“Wow, do you need lipstick and eyeshadows? ‘Coz blush is not the only makeup you should have on your face.” Baekhyun fish out a black pencil from his bag, “I have eyeliner.” He continues to jest, amused with how red the other’s face had become.

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo snaps at the other but still eyeing the handsome male.

  
“Ew, you’re drooling.” Baekhyun, now side leaning on the wall with hands folded across his chest, scrunches his face in a fake disgust. “You’re hopeless.”

“Said the gay who have a secret crush for that music club guy, what’s his name? Oh Chanyoda, right. Now if you open that mouth of yours again I’ll not hesitate to staple it close.” Warns Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun on the other hand was taken a back, confuse of how the other discovered his secret, but he regains his composure and made a revenge, “Hey Kim Jongin, this bitch here is drooling over you!” he shouts loudly attracting all the students in the hallway and Jongin himself.

All the color was drained on Kyungsoo’s face when the younger turned his head to their direction. Kim Jongin, with his full attention was on them, well actually only onto him, makes Kyungsoo to get nervous. The younger is staring hard at him for a long time making Kyungsoo to have a cold sweat and his heart to beats ten times faster than normal.

The smaller is now panicking, contemplating whether he’ll stay or run, but when he heard a low “Dumb” beside him, Kyungsoo’s arm  involuntarily elbowed that person. Baekhyun  crouched a little from pain.

“Oh shit sorry…” Kyungsoo immediately apologized but realized that the other is the reason of his embarrassment, “wait, true bitch deserve it… Bye.” Then he runs away from all of them.

 

  
**The next day…**

He hates what had happen the other day. He hates Baekhyun and his mouth. He hates himself being scared of confessing, it’s the only thing he will never do. He hates Jongin for giving him that unreadable stare; no he takes it back, he still likes him. He hates every students who are now looking at him when he entered the campus building.

Everyone is whispering and gossiping every after they had a look at him. _Great. Now everyone is talking about me. Stupid Baekhyun and his mouth. I swear I’m going to super glue it close sometimes._

Classes roll fast and now they’re sitting in the cafeteria. Kyungsoo tries to ignore everyone even Jongin who sometimes giving him this short smug smile from the other table. He’s happy and dying inside alright, but his eyes only just roll when he saw it. He really can’t express his true feeling and he doesn’t know why he’s too scared. 

“Are you going to eat that or you’re just going to play that ‘try-to-catch-his-eye-staring’ game with Jongin?” Baekhyun snatched some sour cream flavored fries from the smaller’s tray.

Kyungsoo ignores the question and huffs then he stood up, “Restroom.” He informs the other and walks out the cafeteria.

While peeing Kyungsoo noticed the absence of noises outside. It’s suspicious that the restroom was too quiet at that hour when everyone is having their lunch break. He hurriedly zipped his pants up and exits the cubicle but stops when he saw Jongin leaning in one of the sink with his hands inside his pockets like he’s waiting for someone.

Kyungsoo gulps as he shamelessly stare at the man from head to toe, hands are itching to fetch his phone inside his pocket then suddenly realizing that the restroom door is closed and no one else was inside but just the two of them. He gulps for the nth time and his hands are starting to sweat from nervousness.

Maybe in his brain he’s celebrating so much, specially knowing he’s alone with his crush, like what the heck, his whole body is shivering in delight but half of his brain is telling him to run. So he walks briskly pass by Jongin and was about to ignore the other and open the door but a body suddenly blocks his way.

“Do Kyungsoo” a stern but velvety voice states his name. Kyungsoo felt shivers on his spine.

“So, I heard you like me?” a smirk graces the fleshy lips of the taller man.

“W-what?” Kyungsoo gulps but feign innocence.

“You. Like. Me.” Jongin steps a little closer to the other who steps back in return. “What do you like about me?”

Flustered and anxious, Kyungsoo made a two steps back, “I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about.” He keeps on stuttering.

The younger let out a short laugh, “Stop denying, you know you like me.” 

The teasing was slowly getting in Kyungsoo’s nerve. He really can’t say his feeling out loud and it’s making him irritated “Hell no! I would never like you.” He unintentionally shouts. _Shizz that’s the most ridiculous lie I've ever said._

Jongin was astonished at first but the blush on the other’s face tells him a different story. It tells him that it’s not a kind of red from anger but a hint of what the other truly feels about him. Another amused laugh was thrown to the smaller, “I beg to differ” he lift his finger and caresses the smaller’s jaw until it reached the tip of his chin. “Based on your friend, Baekhyun is it? You like me enough to drool.”

Kyungsoo can still feel the track of heat from where the finger had touched him and knees ready to give up, but instead he stares hard at the other and swats his hands away from his chin. “Don’t flatter yourself. That bitch was just messing around.”

“Really? ‘Coz your actions says otherwise.” Jongin walks back a little and snaps open two buttons  from his uniform to show a little of his collar bone. Tongue wetting his lips to further seduce the smaller.

“W-what action?” Kyungsoo eyes flutter as he softly scoffs, however his hand which is now holding his phone (not letting to miss a once-in-a-lifetime chance) automatically takes a few shots of the masterpiece in front of him unconsciously.

“You’re drooling.”

“Excuse you, I am not.” Nevertheless he lifts his other hand to wipe his lips.

Jongin hums and continues, “And your taking pictures of this drop-dead gorgeous human in front of you. Enjoying much?”

Kyungsoo widen his eyes, never he have thought that the confidence of this guy is severely inclined, but he can only agree more.  He is slowly dropping his hand down, guilty for his action and being caught on his fail attempt to take a lot of pictures.

As Jongin noticed it he promptly holds Kyungsoo’s retreating hand and snatches the other’s phone but the smaller was faster to snatch it back.

“No.” Kyungsoo shouted.

Not giving up so easily Jongin then fish out his own phone and leans to the other’s face, their lips almost touching as he snaps a few picture of them together.

Kyungsoo was stunned for a moment then he regains his composure again when the other moves away. He tried to take the other’s phone but his height and his arm length is preventing him to do so.

“If you tried to deny again that you like me I’ll post this picture.” It’s not his thing to blackmail other people but Jongin is having fun teasing Kyungsoo, so why not? He walks out of the restroom with a complete smugness and left the other dumbfounded. 

 

  
**That night….**

Kyungsoo was once again checking Jongin’s gallery on Facebook for some update. While scrolling down the picture uploads he accidentally returns to the younger’s main page. A blurred picture was posted a few seconds ago caught Kyungsoo’s attention. His heart beat was starting to increase for having a hunch of what that picture was. He examines it closely but he can’t really tell what it was so he proceeds to read the caption, _‘You, you know who you are. It’s really not good to lie to me.’_

Kyungsoo abruptly sucked up some air from surprise and choked. _Seriously, He’s not talking about me is he?_  He then closed his laptop and takes a deep breath. _No… no, it’s not me. Maybe he meant someone else._  He keeps convincing himself.

Hands clutching his clothes worriedly as he recall what had happen earlier in the male’s restroom. His heart is now a hundred times faster as he remembered how their lips almost touched. Jongin’s face was too close, he saw how perfect his skin is and with those tantalizing eyes was staring back at him, he’s seriously making Kyungsoo crazy. 

_Heart calm down, please_. He taps his chest hoping to calm his beating heart down then covers his scarlet face with his blanket and wished for sandman to distract him by taking him to dreamland, like right now.

 

  
**The next day….**

Kyungsoo hid himself whenever he sees Jongin for the whole day, not risking to be seen by the other for the reason he doesn’t know himself. He’s not even sure if he’s the one Jongin was referring to on his post last night and even not taking the threat he receive from the younger seriously.

His plan on waiting for Baekhyun in the library had been canceled and he opted to wait for the star player of the volleyball team on the bleachers inside the covered court instead.

Waiting makes the smaller feel bored so he takes his notebook out and start doodling out his boredom away.  Even if he runs away from Jongin, the younger still dominates his mind the whole day, imagining them being together and how perfect the younger for him. He writes every letter of Jongin’s name in the middle of the paper and adding some hearts here and there. After doodling, he ripped the paper off the notebook and admires his work for a moment, at least he can say what he wants in this paper but he’ll not let anyone see this, not even Baekhyun.

In the middle of his dazed state someone speaks beside him, “Finally found you. What’s that?”

Kyungsoo jumps from surprise and scrunch the paper he’s holding in a reflex and accidentally put it inside his mouth, too afraid someone finding out. He fight the urge to turn his head to the side because he already knows whom that voice belongs to, _Jongin_.

_Damn it! Why did I put it inside my mouth?_ Kyungsoo scolds himself disbelievingly.

“Why the hell did you swallow that paper?” said the younger incredulously. “Did I make you nervous?” he continues to tease, “Is that paper have something you don’t want me to see?... like how much _you like me_?” he pressed on.

This time Kyungsoo turns his head at him and stab Jongin with his sharp glare, silently saying to ‘fuck-off’. Jongin only laughs hard and winks at the smaller – he fucking winks at him – and made his leave. 

 

 

**Another day has come….**

Another day of Jerry running away from Tom. Kyungsoo was silently walking in the hallway when a loud voice reached his ears and causes him to stop. His face and ears was not about to turn red because of the loud voice – not too far from him – but because of what it was saying. “Yes, I might have kissed someone somewhere here in our campus. Are you guys curious who that might be?”

Cheers from his friends erupts along the hallway and encouraging him to reveal the lucky person’s name. Kyungsoo gets a shiver, so peeks at the group of rowdy students to confirm his suspicion. There in the middle of the group, Jongin was showing him his too wide smile and suddenly shouts, “Kyungsoo!”

Everyone stopped and turned their heads at where Jongin was looking. Kyungsoo was too stunned to move, seconds after seconds his face is getting warmer and a visible blush is spreading in the whole of it.  _I hope he's not referring about that time in the male's room. Our lips didn't even touch._

“Your laces are untied.” Jongin continued as a cocky smile was still present on his lips.

Kyungsoo casts his eyes to his shoes and saw that his laces were really untied. A little relieved from not being exposed yet, he played along by saying “O-oh, thanks.” And works on tying it up. He’s going to avoid walking in the hallway now or better yet he’ll not walk in the hallway if Jongin is around. 

He should have known better because Jongin has still been able to track him down by asking anyone around. Every students seems to favor the younger a lot because they’re not hesitating to point out where he was hiding from the other.

Now the whole campus have been witnessing their ‘cat-and-mouse-chase’ game, where Kyungsoo will run or hide or scream even whenever Jongin sees him and the latter for looking, chasing and catching the smaller.

 

  
A few days of nonstop chasing, Kyungsoo ended up hiding in the library where students rarely visits. Only a few students are staying in this part of the campus because they think it’s too quiet and boring but for Kyungsoo it’s the best. He texted Baekhyun that he will wait for him in the library and he believes that Jongin will never look for him there.

He sat on the very far end of some tables near the window and starts to read a book. Not a minute later a loud scratch of the chair beside him startles the hell out of him.

“I’m giving you one last chance, Do Kyungsoo. Do you like me?” Jongin eyed him intently.

Kyungsoo was flabbergasted. He sure thought that Jongin will never gonna find him there.

The words is in the tip of his tongue ready to say how much he really like the other but all his mouth did was to open but then closes again. He tries for the nth time but a frustrated groan was the only sound he produces.

Jongin stood up and runs out of the door. Not knowing what to do Kyungsoo stays in his seat. 

Baekhyun saw Jongin entering the broadcasting room and another few seconds for the speaker around the campus to be screeching with a noise. 

Kyungsoo, along with the rest of the student’s attentions were on the speaker and waits for the sound to get clearer.

_‘IT SEEMS SO HARD FOR YOU TO ADMIT IT.’_ Everyone gasps as they familiarized the voice of Kim Jongin on the speaker.

_‘SO LET ME CONFESS FOR YOU.’_  Everyone is now whispering with each other curious of whom Jongin is referring to. Kyungsoo runs  out the hallway.

_‘KYUNGSOO, DO KYUNGSOO!’_

Kyungsoo almost stops but he continues to make his way to the broadcasting room and bumping Baekhyun on the way.

_‘YOU LIKE ME!’_ Everyone’s eyes are on him since the name was now revealed. His whole body was flushing at the moment from good embarrassment.

The door to the broadcasting room burst open as the smaller made an appearance. Jongin was expecting the other and turn his head to the door leaving the microphone open.

“AND KIM FUCKING JONGIN _LIKES ME BACK_.”

The said male smirks. _Finally_ , he thought.

“Yes, I see no problem about it so… Let’s meet later at six?”

Kyungsoo runs and jumps onto Jongin as he make their lips finally touch. He's been dreaming to kiss the younger before and alas, he's loving every seconds the kiss lasted. "Yes!"

Everyone inside and outside the broadcasting room let out a loud cheer for the two.

Baekhyun throws something on Kyungsoo’s face, “Congrats bitch. Your cave will finally be free from cobwebs now. Keep safe.” 

Kyungsoo scrunches his face in disgust as he saw what it was, _a condom_. Jongin only laugh and replies, “Thanks, we’ll use it well.” The smaller blushes from the nth time but is now smiling widely as they come out  from the room. Happy that finally the adorable couple had now ended their ‘Tom and Jerry chase’.

 

-    Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos my friend, is very much appreciated :)


End file.
